Yan Li
Yan Li was a part of the Chu Yun Empire's Alchemist Association. He was also a renowned Alchemist in the Alchemist Association in the Chu Yun Empire and was even of the candidates for the Association Head. He was also a skillfull poison master. Appearance Personality He is not afraid to kill, poison, blackmail and or hurt others, for his own gain. Background He is the deputy chairman of the Chu Yun Empire’s Alchemist Association. This fellow has quite a great reputation within the Chu Yun Empire. Additionally, this fellow is a great advocate for alchemists and ‘Poison Masters’ integrating together. Due to this, he has the trust of the poison masters in the Chu Yun Empire. Therefore, he is a very strong successor to become the next Chu Yun Empire’s Alchemist Association chairman. History Plot Receptarier Contest Light Novel * In the light novel, he is first seen hiding his appearance with a grey colored robe. He gets the best result in creating a "Bone Growing Pill" which shocks Fa Ma,Jia Lao,Hai Bo Dong,Xiao Yan,Little Princess and Liu Ling. * Hai Bo Dong blows off his hood,which reveals his young appearance, one that strongly surprises the seeded competitors. * Fa Ma,Jia Lao and Hai Bo Dong however have doubts that it is not his true appearance and Fa Ma tells that he should be atleast a Tier Four Alchemist. * In the second round of the tournament, he fails in his first attempt to create the Wind Walking Pill and competes with Xiao Yan as to who creates the pill fastest. Not only is Xiao Yan faster, his pill's purity is even higher because of the use of Heavenly Flame. * Xiao Yan is present when Fa Ma,Jia Lao and Hai Bo Dong confront him in his room in his true appearance. He is revealed to be Yan Li, the Chu Yun Empire Alchemist Assocation Vice Chairman by Fa Ma. * He tells he took the Appearance Recovery Pill to alter his appearance and tells Fa Ma and group that they cannot harm him as it would seem like the Alchemist Assocation is killing competitors.He then tells that he'll take the spot of the champion only to be chided by Fa Ma saying that it may not happen. * In the final test of the tournament, he creates a Purple Heart Barrier Breaking Pill which increases the strength of a Da Dou Shi by one star or two stars if two pills are used. This pill is a peak tier four pill, better than the ones refined by Liu Ling and Little Princess. * He taunts the other competitors that he'll become the champion and is elated when Xiao Yan's cauldron explodes.He is shocked however when Xiao Yan successfuly refines his pill and tells that it's a '''Three-Line Green Spirit Pill '''as his pill is far inferior to his. * He then asks Fa Ma to let him check the purity of Xiao Yan's pill as he does not believe that the pill's purity was not affected by the Cauldron Explosion.A committee is created by Fa Ma using the Alchemists from the Guild and independent Alchemists. They test Xiao Yan's pill and confirm it to be authentic. * He then tries to flee from Jia Ma Empire and Fa Ma stops the group from acting at the Tournament as his pill has a Spiritual Imprint attached to it. He is then frozen by Hai Bo Dong and is shattered into pieces soon after the group leaves upon detecting the Spiritual Pressure surge due to Xiao Yan using Seven Magical Green Spirit Saliva to awaken Yao Lao. Trivia * His fake name which he used to disguise himself is just the name of the empire. He also had to use a pill to make him younger so that he can enter the Receptarier contest. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Receptarier Category:Chu Yun Empire Category:Poison Master Category:Dou Wang Category:Characters